Calico Hearts
by Blazenaire Alda
Summary: Mungojerrie secretly loves his best-friend Rumpleteaser but doesn't want to hurt her in anyway. After a failed attempt to talk to her, he flees from the Junkyard and is all alone in the dark. This is my entry for Mungojerrielovaa's MJ/RT competition!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, well almost nothing except the storyline and my OC, Cynderlucer. I would be over the moon if I owned Cats, but I don't.

A/N: This is my entry for Mungojerrielovaa's Mungojerrie/Rumpleteaser fanfic competition.

Why did this have to be so hard? She was there with me everyday, everyone honestly thought that we were twins but we actually weren't. Sweet Rumpleteaser, beautiful Rumpleteaser, perfect Rumpleteaser.

We had been friends for as long as I could possibly remember. Being abandoned as kittens, we had no one until we found one another. Whenever I remember our first meeting, I always smile, laugh and sometimes cry.

I had managed to get trapped in some kind of giant jug or something, extremely painful but I must have looked funny if Munkustrap had saw me then…

Anyway she came along with her cute little tail behind her and tried to touch my face but her paws just stayed on the outside of the jug. She smiled and tried to scratch her way through, I would've smiled but my legs had forced my face against the side. She climbed to the top and tried to pull my tail out. Instead she pulled quite a bit of fur out.

Still to this day there's a slightly shorter patch on my tail. My reminder on how we met, my reminder to always help her. Even if it meant pain.

If only I could work up the courage to tell her that I loved her. Fear of rejection was what stopped me. If I scared her off, I would lose my only true friend, my true love. She told me anything that bothered her and vice versa. Well, almost anything.

Flicking my tail very nervously, I knew she was inside there but would I be able to. Today will be the day that I confess. I had prepared and practised my speech over and over but would it be enough?

"Um… 'Teaser, I wanted to say…" No, that wouldn't work. "My dear Rumpleteaser. I need to tell you that…" That wouldn't work either, too desperate! Feeling my heart pound like a peke in a tin can, I took one last breath to calm myself and I took another step.

I tried to pull the fur from my head but it was a bit more painful than I expected, stupid claws. Stupid me! I don't think I can do this. So close yet so far… literally five steps than I would be able to tell her. But this seemed too wrong, she was like the sister I never had and yet I wanted to stare into her enchanting eyes. Only if love was as easy as stealing, but love is harder than all. And stronger than all.

The dampness from my tears had started to fall towards my neck. Forever could start tonight, forever with her in my arms. All I had to do was say the three words. The three words that would make my life complete but I never could. The stream of my salty tears began to overflow as I ran. To where I don't know, but she would be happier if I was there instead of _here._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Second chapter to my entry for Mungojerrielovaa's MJ/RT competition. Anyway, I still don't own anything related to Cats except this fanfic.

Further towards the Jellicle Moon I ran, and further from my troubles. She would be happier this way, without me in her life. I would do anything to keep her happy, even if it meant pain. I swore the day she rescued me that I would try to make her pleased. Even if it cost me pain or anything else imaginable. In this case… heartache.

The familiar surroundings had disappeared and now there seemed to be a strange, eerie silence around me. Victoria Grove had disappeared behind me almost as suddenly as I had come to it. To be honest, I would really like to have some company. Even if it was Cassandra or even Macavity, just a familiar face to talk to.

Collapsing onto the spiky, brown grass, I let out a sigh of relief. At least I didn't have to run any further. Ow! I think I just got a spike in my paw, but that wasn't true pain. I would never see sweet 'Teaser again. My stupid cowardness, all because of me being too afraid to reveal my true feelings. My stupid calico brain!

She would probably be sleeping now, all curled up in that pretty little ball. Adorable, sweet, clever. Too many words to describe her. Only if there were a single, beautiful word for all of that. Wait, there is… Rumpleteaser!

Even saying her name in my head warmed me with a weird, fuzzy feeling. Slowly curling up into the sweet little ball that she would be, my eyes struggled to stay half-open as I said her name over and over in my head.

"Sweet, little Rumpleteaser."

"Don' worry. Oi'll get ya oudda 'ere! Jus' wai' a sec…"

"_Ow!" _

I jumped up like if pollicle dog had bit me on the tail. These weird dreams kept coming back, it's been a week now since I had left. Left my friends, Munkustrap, Alonzo and even Tugger. Left my home, the Junkyard but that didn't matter. Well, maybe just a little but it was 'Teaser who I truly longed to see again. My pretty calico friend.

All alone in the dark, not a sound to be heard. Reminded me of a little poem Jemima told me once.

"_All alone in the dark,_

_Not a sound to be heard._

_Silent like a tree's bark,_

_Yet the little kitten purred."_

Can't remember the rest of it but still it was a nice poem. Shoulda made one for her, but too late now. I started playing with a little strand of grass that stuck up, flicking it boredly. After about ten minutes of this, some kinda light appeared. It was unlike anything I've ever seen, it seemed to emerge from nowhere. I tried looking into it but it was almost blinding. Like the Jellicle Moon just increased by five hundred times!

A loud crash came from behind it, which scared me outta my fur. Talk about a scaredy cat! Two giant things came from behind it and came closer, I tried hissing at them but there didn't back off. Wait a minute! These things looked familiar… almost like a human.

"Oi'm Mungojerrie! Wha' is 'his place?"

I tried to be a bit more friendly but they seemed to stop walking.

"DOG!"

One of those huge humans called out. They don't seem to know what a Jellicle is.

"Oi'm a ca'!" Correcting them, they still seemed confused. "Oi have a 'ail an' claws. Cat!"

"Socks!"

Where'd they get THAT one from? I don't look nothing like a sock. They're all thin and holey! Kinda like Tugger's sense of humour. These human fellas don't seem to know Jellicle very well.

"Me ca'. Oi 'ave claws. Don' 'ark. Meow!"

Try for the simpler approach for them. Humans are utterly hopeless it seems. Don't meet them too often but it's always weird when I do.

"Meow."  
FINALLY. The human got it through their thick, furless head! The one who had said that inched closer towards me and put a hand on my head. Kinda like 'Teaser rubbing against me but not as comfortable or as soft. These human people had very weird paws. Hairless and smooth but warm and kinda comforting.

The human's hand moved down my back in a strange, unusual way. Oh great! Now the other one started. I was just stuck here with these humungous guys, wait! Someone just stuck their hand under my belly!

"WHA' ARE YA DOIN' TA ME!" They started lifting me off the grass and taking me towards the blinding light! Oh great, I'm gonna die. Coricopat always said that if ya see a light, that means you're gonna die!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, third chapter. 'Jerrie's gone and been captured by humans and Cynderlucer's appearance! Still going on with Mungojerrielovaa's RT/MJ competition!

Disclaimer: I wish, oh I wish that I owned Cats but I do not!

Now I REALLY hate humans! They stuck me in this tiny, little metal cage, which really hurts! Now I'm truly lost with these evil humans… and they call Macavity bad! Ouch! Just hit my head against the top again. I wouldn't be surprised if I started getting a huge bump on my head!

But despite these events… ouch, and pain! I still keep thinking about her. Tears started to dampen my face again, the memory of her perfect little face was more painful than this cage could ever be. She was my moonlight in the darkness, my rose among the weeds and my shelter in the rain.

"_Whenever there is a cloud in the sky,_

_You're the sun that shines way up high._

_And whenever I cry for pity,_

_You, my angel lights up this city."_

Another of Jemima's sweet poems! Though it suits 'Teaser more than Jemima. She's my angel sent from the Everlasting Cat, perfect in everyway possible. Her smile could light up even the darkest cave or the deepest hole. I'm never gonna see her again though.

The cage stopped moving all of a sudden. Well, at least I wouldn't have to be thrown against the walls again. Suddenly I saw another light, this time from above me. One of the humans pulled me from a big metal hole, actually they pulled out the cage resulting in another crash into the side of the cage.

"Wha' are ya doin'?" I demanded as they tried to pull me out of the cage, but it was better to be inside where you know they can't hurt you instead of a false freedom. This was extremely painful but I didn't trust them. I'd rather take my chance with a Pollicle than with these humans.

I've gotta give them credit for determination, the humans just wouldn't give up! They kept on pulling and pulling. Owch! I think I've got another bald patch to add on now, but losing that precious fur of mine made me weak for a moment and now my fate was in their huge, furless hands.

Now I truly think that I'll never see her again. This place where they've left me is as cold as Macavity's heart! I've got the chills all the time here. No warmth or comfort anywhere, they seems to be a lot of dogs here but no Jellicles at all. " 'ello? Any Jellicles 'ere?" I doubt it but there's nothing wrong with dreaming.

As I expected, all the response I got was a chorus of barks and I think there was a bird. Everyone seemed to be in tiny cages all stuck inside a wall. Pekes next to Pollicles and I think also a terrier or two. Not that I've met many dogs or anything! I wish I hadn't left the Junkyard, I wouldn't be here with all these sad dogs and the odd bird who kept saying 'Polly want a cracker.' Bit weird for a bird to say.

" Hello? Who is that speaking?"

My head perked up after that, sounded just like…

" 'Teaser! Is tha' you?"

I didn't get much of a response after that. Can't have been her. Sweet, pretty Rumpleteaser. The disappointment made my head sink to the bottom again.

"Um… I don't know any 'Teaser! Sorry."

There's the voice again! Though it's not her, at least there's someone around here who can speak cat.

"Then, who are ya?"

I guess my spirit started to rise a little after the best discovery of today. Another Jellicle! Who could it be though? Couldn't have been Electra but too girly for Tugger. Didn't know who it could've been because it didn't sound like anyone I knew.

"I'm Cynderlucer, what's your name?"

There we go, turns out I have no idea whatsoever who is mysterious cat is!

"The name's Mungojerrie!"

Cynderlucer must've been a queen because there's no tom that could _ever_ have a voice that high! Couldn't see her though.

"Well, Mungojelly, is it? Why are you all the way up there?"

Can't believe she got my name wrong, no one's ever done that before! Anyway, if she's saying I'm up then…

Leaning my head closer to the edge of the cage, I think I made out the shape of a Jellicle in the shadows. Only that she isn't in a cage, she's there on the ground. Free as a bird, well if a cat or anything hasn't caught the bird.

" 'Ow do oi get outta 'ere?"

I'm pretty sure that she was down there since that particular shadow seemed to be extremely restless.

"I've gotta find the key then climb up there. Just wait a moment!"

Finally, I'll be outta this place for good! I still wonder if 'Teaser has noticed that I've gone or not. She just needs a proper tom to be with, not a scrawny little cat like me. 'Lonzo or even Tugger is better material then I am!

Waiting was kinda getting boring. Though I should be grateful and all, I longed to walk on flat ground again. First thing I'd do after that would be to return to 'Teaser. I may never be able to show her how much I love her, I'll still get to see her cute face everyday. That would make this life for me as complete as it's ever gonna get. Those perfect eyes of her where as beautiful as the Jellicle Moon itself!

"Mumbojerrie, I've got the key!"

Forget the heart skipping a beat! I think I've just skipped 'bout twenty beats. Soon I'll get to be back with 'Teaser and with all the others! I'll be burgling again with her, dancing with Munkustrap and Misto and I even look forward to seeing the kittens again!

Listening to the paws of my saviour clink against the metal of the cages, our eyes soon met each others. Her eyes were a brightish yellow and I think her fur was black but it could just be the darkness messing with my sight.

I watched as she skilfully slid the key into something and then there was a loud click, which startled the both of us. And the Peke next door too! The side unexpectedly swung open with Cynderlucer still attached to it. I was trying to hide my smirks from her but don't think I managed too well!

She simply let go of the side and dropped like a pro. I could learn a thing or two from her. Now all I had to do was jump off… jump off the extremely high, dangerous and possibly life-threatening cage floor. Well, if she can do it hanging off a door, I should be able to jump ff a solid surface. Steading myself really slowly, I prepared to jump until a Pollicle scared the catnip outta me and I was falling before I knew it. What did Jennyanydots always say? Um…

'_Always land on your feet, not your face!'_

Ok, I'll try to take her advice at least once in my life! Ahhh! Going too fast to position myself, need to move legs! Ow! I just landed on my face. If only she had taught me how to land on my feet from the height which stars are at!

Slowly I managed to stay up on my legs again and realised something. Cynderlucer had been watching me the whole time! Oh great, now I've embarrassed myself yet again!

"Mungojerrie, I believe? Do you plan to go anywhere in particular?"

"Well, Oi've gotta go back 'ome! Do ya know 'here the Junkyard is?"

"Um… Sorry! I don't exactly know where any junkyards are! I met a cat asking me the same question though!"

"Really? Wha' did they look loike?"

"Can't quite tell but I'll show you where they are."

With that she started walking off, when we got out under the sky I saw what coloured fur she actually had. Black with crimson red patches all over her body and puffs of white on her tail. I guess you could draw a few similarities between her and Bombalurina but other than fur colour, they were nothing the same. We continued walking until she stopped at some kind of tree and she signalled to be quiet.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok, here goes the fourth chapter! Mungojerrie has escaped from the pound and is trying to get back to the Junkyard. This is probably going to be the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except Cynderlucer. Ask anyone; they'll tell you I don't own Cats!

Cynderlucer hadn't said anything for a while and it was kinda starting to worry me a little. This place was really dark, even to a Jellicle. It was almost impossible to see where she was leading me. Just walk slowly and keep…

CRASH!

Oh great! What was that? I jumped at the sound and hissed quite loudly. Seriously, what was that?

"Owch! Mungojerrie, are you ok?"

Cynderlucer called out but she sounded as if she was in pain.

"Oi'm ok. Are you?"

Ok, at least I know that something dangerous hadn't caused the crash.

"To be honest, no. Not really."

I hurried towards the giant mess of pots and pans to see her lying there, a heavy-looking pan stuck on her tail and one of her hind legs. She seemed to look calm but tears were forming in her eyes.

"Can you call out to see if the other cat is around here?"

Cynder just looked at me with those dull grey eyes of hers and pleaded. Now I wanted to cry, she looks so helpless there. Wait, why am I standing here when I could be looking for help.

Slowly I bent down towards her and whispered that I would try.

" Is anyone out 'ere?"

I climbed onto some of the pots to get a better view of the area around this place, if that was possible.

"If anyone's out 'ere, please come 'ere and help!"

Poor Cynder was just lying there, sobbing quietly to herself. Other than that, I got no response to my yelling. There had to be at least one living being somewhere in this dark, dusty place. She said there was another cat here, but there didn't seem to care at all.

"Hey, who's there?"

Perking my ears up, I strained to hear where the voice had come from. Again, I had spoken too soon. Damn fate had to mock me whenever I was sure of something!

"Oi'd be askin' you the same?"

Can't be too careful of strangers these days. I had to now _that_ by now, either that or I was just a stupid excuse of a Jellicle. Which of course, I'm not!

"Fine, I'll tell you. I'm Pouncival! Now tell me who you are!"

I couldn't believe it! Pouncival was this far from the Junkyard, no wonder I hadn't seen him for a week prior to leaving myself!

"Aye, Pounce! 'Aven't seen you for a while."

"Mungojerrie, is that you?"

He sounded utterly shocked, just as I felt right now. Honestly didn't expect him to be the one to meet first. Macavity maybe, but not Pouncival.

"The one an' only!"

Scrambling down the pile of rusted metal, I ran towards him with a little too much energy. Crashing into him as a result. He didn't seem to mind as he constantly did the same to me on a daily basis.

"How did you ever manage to get here?"

Pouncival was trying to push me off him while asking me. I must admit I wasn't the most feather-like cat in the tribe.

"Well, I was captured by those evil, Macavity-humans and they stuck me in this tiny cage. And then Cynderlucer…"

Wait! I completely forgot about her. Signalling Pounce to follow, I darted off as if a Pollicle was chasing me.

In between huffs and puffs, Pouncival kept asking me questions like 'Why were you captured?' and 'How do you know Cynderlucer?'

He could be irritating when he wanted to, no offence to him though. I didn't answer any of these 'cause it's hard enough to climb up giant stacks of pots while trying to remember where someone is. Extremely hard, actually takes more energy and thought then trying to remember the lecture that Jennyanydots gave you about not dying Skimbles' fur hot pink.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

One loose step had caused me to tumble down the leaning tower of pans and into the queen who was underneath. She screamed in pain as I did but at least she didn't have the saucepans stuck on her tail anymore.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

Cynderlucer didn't seem very impressed… or hurt at that. Instead of trying to save her, I was trying to save myself from her claws of fury.

"Oi didn' mean to!"

That didn't seem to help much. In fact, I got the opposite response of what I hoped for. Outta the corner of my eye, I think I saw Pouncival pick up something.

"CRASH!"

That had certainly stopped all movement for a moment. Cynder and I just stood there paralysed while Pounce stormed towards us two cats. He stopped behind the huge pot and stood on top, giving us both glares of death.

"OK, STOP THIS FIGHTING!"

Now he was reminding me of Jenny and Munkustrap all at once. The queen seemed to be as surprised as me at his outburst.

"We are not supposed to be fight. We need to find a way to get back home."

As he flicked his brown and white tail, he jumped off the pan and started to march towards a very faint light in the distance.

"Are you two insufferable kittens coming out of this dark hole or not."

At least Pounce seemed to be happier now, judging by the wide grin across his face. Obviously enjoying ordering his older two peers around.

"Sir, reques' for one stick."

Saluting my 'commander', returning his exceptionally pleased smile.

"Why do you need a stick, soldier?"

Pouncival just stood there scratching his head with his paw, which was quite funny to watch. For the first time, I actually saw Cynderlucer smile.

"In case oi need to issue a pokin', Sir."

If Cynder was smiling before, she was on the floor holding her ribs together in sheer laughter. Pounce had also burst into a fit of laughter, failing at trying to keep an image of military importance.

"Request denied, in fear of being poked myself!"

So we all forwarded off at Pounce's command towards where we believed was home.

We all had been given titles from 'Captain' Pouncival. Cynder as Navigator and I being Attack Squad after my request for the poking stick.

"Aye Cap'in, where we off to now?"

So far we had marched across 'endless' plains and waded through a few rivers, causing us to be very uncomfortable, wet cats.

"Well, Attack Squad, we are gonna stop for the night and continue at dusk."  
Our commander ran off into a huge patch of grass, causing Cynder and I to follow after him. He has stopped at a fallen tree truck and looked very pleased at his discovery.

"Don't you mean dawn, Commander?"

Cynder had said that, which had caused Pouncival to scowl at her.

"Don't question me, Navigator."

Cynderlucer didn't take any notice of this and ran off back into the grass. Settling on the truck, I just closed my eyes for a moment. Just to relax for a moment.

"_Mungojerrie, where are ya? Hurray back, oi miss ya terribly!"_

_Her dark eyes began to water and the dampness trickled down her cheek. Her sweet voice began to fill the air again._

"_Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser,_

_We're a notorious couple o' cats._

_As knock about clowns,_

_And quick change…"_

_Throwing her head into her soft paws, she began to sob quietly once more. Her tail came around to her face and she wiped her salty tears with it._

Abruptly, Pouncival shock me uncomfortably hard.

"Hey 'Jerrie! Are ya still alive? WAKE UP!"

Shooting up like a hungry cat smelling salmon, I pushed Pounce away from me as hard as possible. Causing him to fall into the massive hole in the fallen tree truck.

"Oops. Sorry for tha', Pounce."

I rushed over, yanking his tail to try and get him outta the tree but his head was too big. His muffled cries filled the air. Seriously, he has a huge head! Pulling him out was proving to be a very difficult task, even for a skilful tom like me. Yanking tails obviously doesn't work so… legs!

My epiphany had now convinced me of pulling his legs, much to Pouncival's discomfort. I think he was yelling at me now, but his head being stuck in the trunk muffled them. He started to come out slowly but surely, just a little more…

"AHHH!"

This time, it was Pouncival who was crushing my ribs. At least I got him outta there. He tried to scramble up while I just laid there on the soft grass, catching my breath from yanking him out.

"So, where'd ya think Cynder went?"

Pounce seemed to have fully recovered in a remarkable time, how it is to be a young tom. Full of energy and without fear. Not that I was _that_ old either!

"Don' 'ave the slightest idea."

He started running around again, probably hoping that I'd get up and join him in quest to rid himself of his never-ending energy, but sitting here was quite enjoyable. Nothing to worry about in the meantime.

"Are we gonna go back to the Junkyard or not?"

I jumped at the sound of Pouncival's voice. Gosh, he could scare he when he wanted to! Edging away as he sat uncomfortably close to me, I just stared at him while he came closer.

"Are we gonna or are you just gonna sit here?"

"Foine then, we'll go. Jus' stop movin' so close!"

Standing up and dusting off the non-existent dirt on my fur, I started to walk into the dark grass then…

"Wait, do you know which way to go?"

Trust him to ruin my newly discovered confidence!

"Um… no' really."

Oh great, here goes the Commander thing again.

"We follow the direction of the Jellicle Moon!"  
Oh yeah, just remembered that. Good thing it's night now, we just follow the moon 'til we find the Junkyard! Now I'm not ashamed to say his my adoptive little brother. At least he's not doing the Commander thing, just a smug little brother act judging by the huge grin across his face.

"Lets star' movin' then."  
After this we both ran off like a couple o' kittens chasing a ball of wool into the grass. Soon I'll be back with 'Teaser again. Nothing could possibly ruin my mood right now!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here goes the fifth and final chapter! I was kinda getting attached to Mungojerrie. :'(

Disclaimer: I, like many others on , do not own Cats or anything related to the Andrew Lloyd Webber musical.

Pounce and I had been running for what seemed a week, but they say there's no place like home. Soon we'd be with all the others, I couldn't wait to see them again. Everyone from Cassandra to Plato. I missed them all terribly, they were family to me. Jennyanydots and Jellylorum were like the mothers I never had, in every possible way! From teaching me 'proper manners' to scolding me and 'Teaser for stealing dinner.

Pouncival would be over the moon to see the kittens again, most probably Etcetera. He'd deny it every time I'd tease him about it but it was obvious. Tumble would most likely attack him the moment we stepped into the Junkyard. They're always like that. One would walk in with a broken paw and the other would wrestle them. A weird kind of friendship between the two!

"So, Pounce. 'ow do ya think Etcetera's gonna be when she sees ya?"

I couldn't help it, I had fallen into temptation's paws once more. His expression was priceless though.

"I'm. not. In. love. With. Cettie."

Cettie. That's a new one!

"Then. Why. Are. Ya. Callin'. 'er. Cettie?"

Using his method of stopping after ever word. This was fun, we'd always annoy each other like this. What are adoptive brothers for?

"Um… that's none of your business! Let's just keep going so you can get back to your precious Bombalurina!"

What the kitten? When did THAT occur to him. I don't like Bomba, since when did I?

"Oi don' love Bomba, she's no' moi type."

This kept him quiet. At least I'd have time to think of a good comeback when he finally found one. Seriously though. When did I ever, in the slightest way, act like I like Bomba? 'Teaser was the only one.

"_Go back, let the demons run away,_

_In the moonlight, only love can stay._

_Two lonely hearts will yearn and call,_

_They will come together at the Jellicle Ball."_

Why do I keep remembering Jemima's poems? It's like she's haunting me with her soft, sweet voice. No one can deny that about her. Not even Macavity. She's not the voice who I love though, Rumpleteaser is. Wait a minute; the Jellicle Ball would be the perfect place to tell her. Oh, how nice it would be to tell her there. I'd only have to wait a day. I can't believe I almost missed the Jellicle Ball.

"So, 'Jerrie. Who is your type then? The dark, mysterious Cassandra or the bouncy, energetic Rumpleteaser?"

Oh great. I can't deny it but I can't say it to him first. Oh, I hate you so much right now Pouncival! So I had to keep my mouth shut. Which of course would make him think tat he's won!

"I see now! 'Jerrie and Cassie sitting on a tyre,

L-I-C-K-I-N-G.

First comes love, then comes dance,

Then comes the kitten in the…"

"Shu' up!"

Other than knowing how to annoy me, he has no rhyming ability at all. He better not start it again or he's gonna regret it.

"Jus' keep walkin'. Oi think oi see the Junkyard!"

Wait. That was only supposed to be a distraction! I actually do see it. Wow, I must have some kind of special power or something.

"Come on, you slug! Let's go!"

Now Pounce was running at such a speed that it was almost impossible to see him at all. Kinda a blur if you think about it. Oh well, who cares. I'm almost back home.

The Junkyard was completely deserted. Well, except Pouncival and me. Where could everybody be? Turning around frantically, trying to find someone. Where could they all be? Someone should be awake; the Junkyard was never left empty.

"Um… 'Jerrie."

The young tom called out.

" 'eah, Pounce?"

He turned to me with slightly red eyes, probably from crying.

"Where is everyone? They have to be here somewhere!"

He rans towards me and pushed his head against my shoulder. I tried to pat his head but it ended up being pretty awkward.

"Oi dunno. Someone shoul' be 'ere guardin'."

Pounce started pushing even harder into my left shoulder sobbing. Tears started to run down my face also. Where could everyone be?

Pounce looked up at me for a split second then ran off. I couldn't see where he was or even hear his footsteps. All my senses seemed to shut down. The tears had blurred my vision so much that even if the Everlasting Cat walked in front of me, I'd be unable to see them. There had to be someone nearby.

After lying on the ground limp for a while, I decided to follow Pouncival's example. Run off into the junk and find someone.

My legs had given way and I had collapsed onto a cardboard box. Not the most comfortable thing but I couldn't move. What was the point of moving? There was no one around to talk to, not even a mouse to scare.

Is this how I'm gonna be like for the rest of my lives? Just sitting here on this box? Seems like it to me. I'd chop off up my tail just to have 'Teaser here next to me. At least then I'd have a reason to live. A purpose to exist.

I think I just heard… music? It sounded kinda slow and relaxing, just like what kind of music we'd dance to at the… Jellicle Ball. I shot up off the box at the sight of the first Jellicle to emerge! There was Victoria and Jemima! They began to dance; of course that's what any Jellicle worth their paws would do.

Soon everyone was dancing with someone. Tugger with Bomba, Munkustrap with Demeter, and even Pouncival was dancing with Etcetera! The dance began to get faster with tails flying everyway in a mesmerising way. Everyone except 'Teaser was flowing with the sound of the music. She was just standing there idly moving without spirit. This was my chance to show myself!

Rushing out of the piles of rubbish I tried to make my way towards her, dodging Cassandra and Electra meanwhile. Gosh, it'd be much easier if I had started in the dance then try to make my way through the dancing cats.

"Aye, 'Teaser."

I whispered to her quietly and I gently touched her shoulder, hoping not to startle her too much.

"Oh 'Jerrie! 'ere 'ave ya been?"

She spun around with extraordinary grace. She was such a lovely dancer. She paws were as light as air.

"Tha' doesn' matter. All tha' matters is tha' oi came back to dance with ya!"

Not the most convincing speech I've given but her smile lit up my heart and we started to move in time of the music with each other. She seemed to glow even brighter with each twirl in our dance together. Our feet seemed to move on their own, because I can sure tell that I wasn't thinking about my steps. My only thoughts were on her beautiful face and her gleaming eyes. The slower the music came, the closer we seemed to get. Soon the twirling colours began to stop and we nudged each other with our heads in the way I always dreamed of. Her eyes twinkled when I touched her paw. It was time.

"Rumpleteaser. Oi love you."

No fancy rhymes or poetic sayings. Just the honest truth. Her face grew calm and she looked down at the ground. Oh no. Did I say something wrong? At least she knows now, the truth and only the truth. She slowly rose her pretty face and stared into my eyes, they shone like nothing I've ever seen before.

"Oi love you too."

She came closer and rested her head on my shoulder gently. I had always dreamed that she, my Jellicle angel, would say it. Now I could truly be at ease. Jemima's poem had been true and 'Teaser had lit up my heart with the light of the Jellicle Moon.

"_Go back, let the demons run away,_

_In the moonlight, only love can stay._

_Two lonely hearts will yearn and call,_

_They will come together at the Jellicle Ball."_


End file.
